Pillow Talk
by ACuckoo
Summary: There's nothing Leo wants more than to make his lover happy again. However, it's not easy to change Donnie's mind when he's this upset, but there's nothing sweet words and body language can't take care of. [Leo/Donnie; Lemon; one-shot]


It was rare that Leo visited Donnie in his bedroom, but today was different. Today was a day that his younger brother needed him more than anything. He climbed into the other's bed and slowly opened Donnie's legs, setting himself between them. Leo's body instantly warmed and he could feel the heat rising in the pit of his stomach. He swallowed loudly, though he did his best to control himself. There was no need to speed through anything especially when his lover was so close to tears. His intention wasn't to make Donnie do anything, but to comfort him when his confidence had fallen well below where it needed to be.

"You're beautiful," Leo told him, placing a kiss on his cheek while his hands worked to massage Donnie's thighs. Donnie always told him he liked when he did that and Leo took great pleasure in making sure his lover felt that all the attention was on him. Not that it ever wasn't. Leo's only desire was to take Donnie to the greatest heights imaginable, and he liked to think he succeeded most of the time.

"I'm… I'm not," Donnie said, finally letting his tears fall. Leo didn't hesitate to kiss them away, and though he only wished to make Donnie feel better he allowed the salty taste to fuel his anger at the one who made his brother feel this way.

"Yes, you are. Don't listen to her. Why would you take what she says seriously anyway?"

"Because, Leo, you're the only one who hates her."

"Can you see why now?"

"Leo!"

Leo turned his head away quickly and recomposed himself. This wasn't about him and his hatred towards a certain someone. This was about the love of his life and how broken hearted he was.

"My skin…." Donnie muttered.

It was hard for Leo not to narrow his eyes. It was hard for him to not go out and find April and scream at her for insulting Donnie like that. Where did she get off saying that his skin tone was ugly? Why did she think that was something that needed to be said? Why would she say that to someone who has done nothing but help her and be kind to her?

Why?

"Don't listen to her," Leo said again, but he could tell that was the only thing running through Donnie's mind. Those horrible words and the half assed apology she tried to give. Oh, what Leo wouldn't do to her next time he saw her.

But she wasn't important. Donnie was. And he was suffering.

"I'm ugly."

"Stop it."

"I can't stop! Why should I? It's the truth! It's—"

"It's not!"

Leo couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't take these horrible words. He couldn't take how badly April had damaged his brother. He couldn't bare to see him suffer anymore. No one deserved to feel this way, especially Donnie, and all Leo wanted to do was take all of the pain away. His words had failed him and he knew they would, so he placed his lips on Donnie's and kissed him. It was no surprise that Donnie was unresponsive, but Leo didn't give up. He continued to kiss him, gently gliding his tongue along closed lips until Donnie finally parted them. It was hard to resist Leo's succulent taste and beautiful aroma; Donnie fell victim to it every single time.

Still, it did nothing to boost his confidence. All it did was remind him of how beautiful and strong and incredible Leo was as opposed to him. The ugly turtle with the sickly green skin. How could someone as magnificent as Leonardo want to even touch someone like him? He was nervous to continue kissing him, suddenly remembering the gap in his teeth. How unattractive was that. Leo must have noticed it every time they kissed, but he was simply too kind to say anything. They all were. They all must have been thinking the same thing as April, but she was the only one brave enough and cruel enough to say it. Donnie wasn't cute like Mikey or handsome like Raph or gorgeous like Leo. He was just… Sickly. Thin and pale and gangly and—

"Stop. Stop thinking."

Donnie blinked up at Leo when he stopped kissing him.

"I can tell you're thinking about what she said to you. Stop, Donnie. It's… It's not true." Leo closed his eyes as he took Donnie's hand in his own and placed a soft kiss on it. "What the hell does she know anyway? She doesn't see the same things I see. And she never will."

They were silent for a moment, blue eyes meeting red eyes as they both searched for the right thing to say next.

"Dare I ask?" Donnie finally said. "What can you possibly see in me?"

Leo smirked as he leaned down and began sucking on Donnie's neck. It was unexpected and Donnie couldn't stop the gasp that came out of his mouth. He wanted to be annoyed, but there was never a time this didn't feel good. There was never a time being so close to Leo didn't feel good. He wrapped his arms around the other and let his tears fall as he waited for an answer, though part of him didn't want to hear it. He didn't want to listen to Leo placate him.

"I see so much in you," Leo started, speaking against his neck. "First of all you're my brother. We grew up together, lived together, learned together. You showed me all of the wondrous things you created and I remember admiring you for your abilities with technology, machinery, and science. I don't know anyone else who can do what you can." Donnie tried to fight it, but Leo's soft voice and the warm breath against his skin made it difficult to stay upset. He squirmed slightly under the other and willed his body to stay calm and resist temptation.

It was impossible.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Leo reaching for a bottle of lotion and he knew that all he had to do was say "no" and nothing would happen. Leo would stop what he was doing and they would spend the rest of night sleeping or trying to, but they both knew that wouldn't be the case. They both knew that Donnie wouldn't say no. He rarely did. So Donnie closed his eyes and waited. He tightened his grip around the other and stroked his head, anticipating that special moment when—

"Ah! L-Leo…"

He could feel one, then two fingers slide inside of him. "L-Leo…."

"You've always impressed me," Leo continued, twisting his fingers around while licking and nipping at Donnie's neck. "There was never a time when you didn't. I could go over so many things you created that saved my life. All of our lives. Without you where would we be? How far would we have gone in our missions? How many times would we have succeeded? I can't do it alone and without you it would be impossible."

"L-Leo, please…."

Leo's finger were just as apt as his sword skills, and he moved them around with excellent precision. He knew all the little spots that made Donnie cry out, he knew the spots that made him gasp, he knew the spots that made him moan and he hit every single one of them. He loved listening to all of those sweet sounds, and Donnie was quiet enough that Leo could speak and easily be heard. Still, it bothered him to talk while Donnie was moaning and softly calling him out for him, but there were still things that needed to be said.

"You're so important, Donnie. To all of us." He pressed his finger deep inside of him and slid his fingers against the other's prostate. Those soft moans grew a bit louder and Leo smiled as Donnie slowly lost himself in pleasure. "There's no one who can do what you do. I could try, but I would fail. Same with the others. You're unique and special, Donnie. You're the only one and it doesn't matter if there are those who can't appreciate it."

It was too soon, but Leo removed his fingers and he couldn't help but laugh at the whine Donnie let out. He placed little kisses on his lips to keep him sated as he ran lotion along his erection and placed himself at the other's entrance.

"You're my brother, Donnie, but you're also my lover," he said as he slid inside, watching Donnie's eyes grow wide then shut tightly when he was all the way in. Leo too gasped and closed his eyes, though he opened them again so he could watch Donnie the entire time. His breathing quickened and he marveled at how Donnie could render him incapable of remembering even the smallest skill of controlling his breathing.

"You don't know what you do to me, Donnie," he said as he began to thrust in and out of him. "You… You drive me wild. Every time I look at you I have to resist the urge to touch you. Every time I kiss you have to resist the urge to fuck you." He moaned at the warmth of Donnie's body and the tightness as he pressed in and out. "And every time I fuck you, Donnie, I have to resist the urge to never stop."

"Leo!" The fire that ran through Donnie's body never felt the same when they did this together. He spread his legs wider, allowing Leo to push in harder, faster, and the other didn't hesitate to do so. This time the fire that ran through him absorbed every little piece of him. It took away everything, stripped him of every thought that crossed his mind so it was only replaced with the pleasure and ecstasy of the moment. There was never a time Leo didn't tear him away from reality entirely, but this wasn't the same. Donnie could hear only Leo's voice. He could see only blue. He couldn't think and he didn't want to unless they were Leo's thoughts. He wanted to drown in that deep blue sea and surround himself with only his lover.

"Your eyes are the most beautiful amber color I've seen. They're more than amber actually. Red. Red like a sunstone. And your skin is a soft, gentle color. Like the leaves when they're only just changing color for autumn. Your body is so beautiful. I could follow the curve of your muscles and it would prove to me how strong you are, and yet I feel like if I held you too tightly I would break you." Leo's words were broken up between moans and gasps and silence as he listened to Donnie cry out for him. He grabbed the other's hips to keep them steady as his speed and force increased. It was nearly impossible to stay focused and keep speaking as his body grew weak to the one under him. Donnie always cast this spell on him. He always made Leo his slave and he wasn't even aware that he did it. Donnie didn't know that he could send cold chills through Leo's body and at the same time make his blood boil. It was indescribable. There were no words for what Leo felt when they were together like this.

"You're beautiful, Donnie. You're beautiful and I love you."

Every nerve in Donnie's body was struck. His heart stopped and all he could feel was Leo pushing in and out of him. Everything that he was had now become Leo's. There wasn't a piece of him that didn't feel and scream out for the other. He felt Leo's hands running down his chest and legs, he felt him inside of him, sending every word he said, every message he wanted to relay through his body, directly to his heart.

"I-I love… I love you!" His body tightened and he felt himself release on the two of them. Leo wanted to go longer, he could always go longer, but he tended to hurry himself up once his lover came. Leo buried his head in Donnie's neck and gave him sweet kisses as he his hips mechanically continued working. He sighed against the other's skin and smiled at Donnie's soft moans. He would always pleasure him in every way he could. His hands tickled along his thighs while he continued to press deeply into the other, but it wasn't long before he came inside of him. He let out a satisfied sigh when he was done and pulled himself out as he rolled off of Donnie.

"Come here," he said, and Donnie curled along Leo's side. The other held him tightly, and he could sense Donnie's exhaustion from his earlier anger and tears, and then from their wonderful session together. "Did you even hear anything I said?" Leo asked with a laugh.

"Every word."

"Good. You know I love you. And you know I think you're beautiful. Please, don't listen to her, Donnie. I don't care how she sees you. Her opinion doesn't matter, and I'll do whatever it takes to remind you of how beautiful you are."

Donnie didn't say anything as he tangled their legs together and wrapped his arms around Leo's waist. They reveled in one another's warmth and Leo had thought Donnie fell asleep until he heard a soft, sweet whisper.

"Thank you, Leo."


End file.
